Lilo & Stitch Dabble in Drabbles
by Twilit Violet
Summary: A drabble is a super short story of exactly 100 words. Big surprises come in small packages! Title change and updates!
1. Different

A/N: This is a drabble (100-word story) I wrote for The Lauderdale, who was super-cool enough to write me one for my birthday. Her terms for this drabble were: _rotund_, _inked_, and _delicately_, and the characters she chose were Lilo and Jumba. This is my first-ever drabble, and with only the above-mentioned terms to go on, here is what I wrote…

**__**

DIFFERENT: A DRABBLE

* * * * *

Evil genius. Earth girl. Both are alien among their own kind._ Different. _In her solitude, Lilo looks up at the rotund form casting his shadow across the floor. Jumba, adopted uncle, bends down and scoops her delicately into his arms. Holding her close, he knows what she is feeling. Words cannot communicate the vast distances being closed between two hearts, nor the truth inked in tears across two faces. Understanding dawns as both see in the other what they failed to see in themselves. 

"Ve are not different, ve are unique, and that is truly somethingk to be proud of."

__

For The Lauderdale

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

~ I am thinking about writing more L&S related drabbles and adding them to this one to make a collection. They are a fun challenge and good exercise for developing my writing skills in my other stories. So, if anyone wants to submit an idea, please do so in reviews, and I will try to honor all suggestions. To submit an idea for a drabble you must choose three terms (any three words) plus two characters, preferably from Lilo & Stitch, Stitch! the movie, or Lilo & Stitch the series.


	2. The Musings of 625

**__**

THE MUSINGS OF 6-2-5

* * * * *

Some days ya prefer a cold liverwurst over a warm grilled cheese, and some days ya'd rather join your spooky cousin Spooky at the beach instead of following halibut-head around while he fumbles another experiment capture. You can call me a lazy coward with no ambition, but I'll surprise you. Sometimes I'd rather toss my umbrella aside and get soaked than run home and watch my dreams go down the toilet. Not that I have any dreams beyond building the ultimate Dagwood sandwich and then compressing it down into a tiny bite-size cube and eating it. But that's just me.

For Tortured Artist


	3. The Aloha Spirit

_A/N: Okay, I know it's been forever and a day since I've updated here, but suddenly I got bored outta my skull and decided to sit my patooki down and answer the drabble requests of my readers. This particular drabble is for PixelMage, who made the request way back in February 2004. The characters chosen were Lilo and Stitch, and the three terms were "sandwich," "applause," and "griffin." _

**_THE ALOHA SPIRIT_**

A round of applause roused a smile on Lilo's face as she twirled gracefully and bowed low, ending her hula dance. Beside her on stage, Stitch mirrored her pose. His second set of arms, decorated with golden feathers, was raised in the air, and the beak-like bill of the feathered hat he wore was tipped low over his eyes. Lilo smiled at her 'Grumpy Griffin.' On her other side stood 625, the 'Greedy Griffin.' As they rose from their bow, Stitch shouted "Meega na kibbi patoopah!" Lilo grinned and 625 nodded. "You took the sandwich right outta my mouth, cuz!"

_A/N: Well, that's it. 100 words exactly (not counting Author's Notes). Hope you like it, PixelMage. And yes, there is more to come! Everyone who gave me two characters and three terms in their reviews will soon get their drabbles! And in time for Christmas, too!_


	4. Bad Hair Day

_Next on the list, we have an ancient request from Tortured Artist. The characters chosen were Lilo and Nani, and the three terms are "hedgehog," "cards," and "shampoo."_

_**BAD HAIR DAY**_

"LILOOO!" The bathroom door was open. Lilo froze in mid-tiptoe and looked up in horror at her sister's face. Sopping wet and wrapped in a towel, Nani looked livid. And with good reason. Her hair, dripping with goo, was purple and spiky. She looked like Sonic the Hedgehog… having a bad hair day. "Lilo, what did you put in my shampoo?" she demanded. Lilo considered her answer. If she played her cards right, she might escape a month's grounding. She grinned. "Wow! I gotta get a picture of this!" she said before bolting upstairs. Nani growled and slammed the door.


	5. Pleakley Gone Wild

_Okay, Kaboot, this one's for you! Starring Pleakley and Myrtle, and featuring the terms "embarrass," "group," and "leak," I present to you…_

_**PLEAKLEY GONE WILD**_

It all happened so suddenly. A gust of wind blew Pleakley's dress up and Myrtle, who was nearby, caught a glimpse of his third leg and gasped. Before Pleakley could straighten his dress, Myrtle had let it leak to the hula girl group that "Weirdlo's ugly aunt is really an uncle!" Ugly? Embarrassed and angry, Pleakley confronted Myrtle. "What do YOU want?" she demanded. Pleakley lifted his dress up and exposed himself to her. Jumba saw Myrtle screaming and running. "What ees goingk on?" he asked Pleakley. "Oh, nothing," Pleakley replied, smiling. "Although I think I just blew our cover."

_A/N: Before anyone burns me with flames, allow me to point out that I have upped the rating a bit. BTW, I hope it made sense that Myrtle mistook Pleakley's third leg for you-know-what and that Pleakley was "politely" correcting her by showing her his actual you-know-what. Pleakley is full of surprises, isn't he? It's hard to tell a lot when you're restricted to exactly 100 words, but there you go. _


End file.
